yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Osana Najimi
Osana Najimi – uczennica Akademi High School, pierwsza i najłatwiejsza do wyeliminowania rywalka Yandere-chan oraz najlepsza przyjaciółka Senpai'a z dzieciństwa. W piątek 6 kwietnia wyznaje mu miłość, przez co gracz dostaje zakończenie „Złamane Serce”. Będzie przewodnikiem na początku gry. Należy zauważyć, że postać stojąca pod drzewem wiśni w południowo-zachodniej części placu to Rival-chan, a nie Osana. Oryginalny projekt Osany miał mieć wygląd Rival-chan, ale YandereDev stwierdził, że nie wygląda wystarczająco jak „tsundere”. Osana ma teraz inny wygląd, a Rival-chan jest obecnie uważana za inny charakter. Jej oryginalny model nie był aktywny, ponieważ YandereDev chciał dać jej charakterystyczne cechy, które czyniłyby ją wyjątkową, ale nie było to kompatybilne z wszystkimi animacjami, które zostały wykonane dla szkieletów dziewcząt. Nie mogła być prawidłowo zrealizowana, chyba, że takielarz postaci wykonałby dla niej platformę do sterowania, a animator użyłby jej tworząc pełen zestaw animacji specjalnie dla niej lub YandereDev dał jej ten sam model postaci i animacji, jak wszystkim innym uczennicom. Wadą dania jej modelu postaci jak u innych uczennic jest to, że będzie wyglądała jak klon Yandere-chan, różniący się jedynie kolorem oczu, włosami i zakolanówkami. Wygląd thumb|270pxOsana ma długie, rude włosy z blond końcówkami, spięte różowo-białymi gumkami w dwa kucyki po bokach, które sięgają jej do kolan.Na głowie posiada czerwoną opaskę z kokardą po boku. Jej oczy są pomarańczowe. Nosi domyślny mundurek szkolny i morelowe zakolanówki w białe kropki oraz majtki w tym samym kolorze. Ma czarne buty. Szybki rzut oka na jej plecy został pokazany w Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator. Filmiki Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future i Personalities and Photography in Yandere Simulator ostatecznie potwierdziły jej wygląd. Opis Osana i Senpai są bliskimi przyjaciółmi od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Od zawsze mieszkali obok siebie i chodzili razem do szkoły. Pomimo ich bliskości, Osana jest bardzo niemiła i surowa w stosunku do Senpai'a. Zawsze łatwiej się irytuje i szybciej się wścieka, gdy ten jest w pobliżu. Powodem tego zachowania jest fakt, że Osana ma głębokie miłosne uczucia względem niego, jednak boi się mu to wyznać. Nie chce, aby wiedział o jej prawdziwych uczuciach, więc jest dla niego wredna przy każdej możliwej okazji. Jednakże, jej prawdziwym pragnieniem jest wyznanie mu swoich uczuć pod drzewem wiśni, za szkołą...i jeśli nic jej nie powstrzyma, ten dzień nadejdzie bardzo szybko. Osobowość Osana jest Tsundere i również taką osobowość ma na oficjalnej stronie gry. Słowo Tsundere powstało z połączenia słów Tsun, co oznacza bycie zniesmaczonym i Dere, co oznacza okazywanie pozytywnych uczuć, takich jak miłość. Osoby "Tsundere" najczęściej pod wpływem miłości (ale zdarza się również, że są takie od zawsze), są wrogie i zimne wobec innych. To mało prawdopodobne, aby Senpai wiedział o jej uczuciach względem niego, ponieważ wielokrotnie go obraża, a on wydaje się być nieświadomy. Niezależnie od chamstwa Osany i ignorancji Senpai'a, Osana jest nadal bardzo ostrożna. W oryginalnym intrze jest pokazana, jak idzie z Senpai'em do szkoły. Osana może nie być dobrą przyjaciółką Senpai'a, biorąc pod uwagę, że jeśli wyeliminujemy ją w pokojowy sposób, a zamordujemy siostrę Senpai'a, Hanako, ona nie przyjdzie, by go pocieszyć. Rozgrywka Poniedziałkowy event Rano Osana poprosi Senpai'a, aby spotkali się razem na dachu podczas przerwy na lunch, gdyż Osana przygotowała dla nich bento. Bento będzie znajdować się w klasie 2-1. Można będzie dodać do nich trutki na szczury wraz z trucizną powodującą wymioty znajdująca się w pokoju pielęgniarki, aby spowodować wymioty u Osany lub u Senpai'a. Wtedy ich relacje ulegną niewielkiemu pogorszeniu. Pojawi się też szansa na utopienie Osany w toalecie, kiedy ta będzie wymiotować lecz to nie będzie takie proste, ponieważ w toalecie będą znajdować się osoby, które będą mogły to zauważyć. Można będzie także dodać do bento Osany śmiercionośną truciznę, co z powoduje, że Osana umrze natychmiast po zjedzeniu jednego kęsa. Jednakże, wtedy Senpai będzie świadkiem jej śmierci, co spowoduje, że jego psychika ulegnie dużemu uszczerbkowi. Plik:Zrozpaczony_Senpai.ogg Zadanie :Osobny artykuł: Zadania. thumb|right|200pxOsana zgubiła breloczek od telefonu w kształcie głowy kota w labiryncie, znajdującym się na terenie szkoły. Aby wykonać to zadanie, należy udać się do labiryntu i wziąć breloczek znajdujący się niedaleko od pierwszego tomu mangi „Historia Yokai”. Relacje Taro Yamada Taro i Osana są sąsiadami, dlatego znają się niemalże od zawsze. Już jako dzieci chodzili razem do szkoły. Osana, Taro i Hanako często bawili się razem, gdy byli młodsi. Osana jest zakochana w Taro, jednak pomimo tego często na niego krzyczy i go obraża, ponieważ nie chce, aby ten dowiedział się o jej prawdziwych uczuciach względem niego. Mimo tak złego traktowania Senpai'a, jeśli Osana umrze, to Senpai przeżyje to bardzo dotkliwie. Jeśli nie uda nam się jej powstrzymać, wyzna mu swoją miłość w piątek pod drzewem wiśni co on, ze względu na wieloletnią przyjaźń, odwzajemni. Ayano Aishi Osana Najimi jest celem Yandere-chan, ponieważ stoi jej na drodze do serca Senpai'a. Zważywszy na to, że Osana nie jest jeszcze w pełni wdrożona do gry, to nie wiemy jakie odczucia posiada względem Ayano. Wiemy natomiast, że Yandere-chan nienawidzi Osany ze względu na to, że jest ona zakochana w jej Senpai'u oraz, że będzie próbowała się jej pozbyć na różne sposoby od zabicia jej, po zeswatania z jej wielbicielem. Nowy męski charakter YandereDev zapowiedział, że w historii Osany pojawi się nowy męski charakter. Prawdopodobnie będzie to ojciec lub wielbiciel Osany. Nowy żeński charakter YandereDev zapowiedział, że w historii Osany pojawi się nowy żeński charakter. Prawdopodobnie będzie to matka lub przyjaciółka Osany. Musume Ronshaku YandereDev zapowiedział, że Musume będzie mieć coś wspólnego z historią Osany. Info-chan Info-chan z nieznanej nam jeszcze przyczyny szczerze nienawidzi Osany i pragnie jej śmierci. Hanako Yamada Hanako jest młodszą siostrą Senpai'a i tym samym również przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa Osany. One również znają się od urodzenia, ale ostatnio nie rozmawiały ze sobą z powodu przeprowadzki Hanako. Mimo tego, że Osana jest zakochana w Senpai'u, a Hanako chce mieć go tylko dla siebie ich relacje będą bardzo dobre. Możliwe nawet, że Osana byłaby jedyną dziewczyną, której Hanako dobrowolnie pozwoliłaby na związek z Senpai'em. Wielbiciel By móc użyć metody zeswatania, Osana będzie miała cichego wielbiciela, który będzie się w niej podkochiwał, dzięki czemu będzie można ich połączyć w parę, aby Osana nie wyznała już miłości Senpai'owi. Jedyne co dotychczas o nim wiadomo to to, że prawdopodobnie będzie miał żółte włosy z grzywką, która będzie zasłaniała mu oczy. Ciekawostki * Jej imię i nazwisko w języku japońskim, oznaczają dosłownie z jeden z typów romansu, który często spotyka się w literaturze bądź w filmach, czyli „przyjaciel z dzieciństwa” (jap. 幼なじみ wym. osananajimi). * Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Brittany Lauda. To ta sama osoba, która użyczyła głosu Audrey w grze Huniepop. * Aktualny wygląd Osany jest tak naprawdę jej trzecią wersją, pierwszą jest oczywiście Rival-chan, zaś drugą Tsundere-chan z Kuudere Simulator. * Jej wygląd oraz osobowość zostały częściowo zaczerpnięte z postaci Asuki Langley Soryu z anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. * Przez grę Yandere Clicker dużo osób myli ją z siostrą Senpai'a. Przez to też część osób (w tym YandereDev) nazywa ją Imouto. * Dużo osób myli Rival-chan, czyli stary model Osany, z Osaną. * W finalnej wersji gry możliwe jest, że Osana będzie żartować z Senpai'a, jak to stoi on całymi dniami pod drzewem wiśni. * W pewnym momencie YandereDev zastanawiał się, czy nie podzielić jej na dwa charaktery - obie przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa, lecz jedna miła (z wyglądem Rival-chan), a druga tsundere (znana nam dobrze Osana). Nie byłyby one jednak siostrami, gdyż wtedy zniknięcie/śmierć jednej mogłoby wstrząsnąć drugą na tyle mocno, iż nie obchodziłaby już ją miłość. * Używa tego samego ruchu biodrami co Kyoshi Taiso i Yandere-chan w Easter Eggu „Bad Time Mode”. ** Animacja nazywa się „TsunInde”. * YandereDev w jednym ze swoich filmów na YouTube wyjawił, że Osana prawdopodobnie będzie donosić Senpai'owi o naszych zbrodniach. * Istnieje modyfikacja do pobrania, w którym w grze znajduje się Osana. Dziewczyna non-stop podąża za Senpai'em, dlatego trudno ją zabić. * W finalnej grze jej tydzień będzie się rozgrywał dokładnie od 3 do 7 kwietnia. * Przed aktualizacją z 3 stycznia po wejściu w pliki gry i zmienieniu frazy „Reserved” na „Osana Najimi”, to Osana pojawi się w grze. * W finalnej grze, po zabiciu i Osany i Hanako, to Senpai straci całą psychikę (śmierć Osany to -40% psychiki Senpai'a, a śmierć Hanako -60% psychiki). * Po zrobieniu zdjęcia Osanie w zmyśle Yandere, jej włosy nie posiadają konturu. * Aby wiedzieć co Osana mówi przez telefon, trzeba stać przy Kokonie i przycisnąć . * Prawdopodobnie będzie mieć urodziny 1 stycznia. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Rywalki